Annihilator
The Annihilator is a weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The Annihilator is available in the Pistols slot in the campaign, as a special weapon in Zombies, and as a Specialist Weapon exclusive to Seraph in multiplayer. It is a high-caliber revolver with six high-penetrating rounds. Campaign The Annihilator can be used in the campaign as a secondary weapon. Unlike other pistols in the game, it cannot be customized with camouflages, paintjobs or attachments. Specialist Sebastian Diaz has an Annihilator holstered, it is more noticeable in "New World" Data Vault Specifications *Ammo: .467 SwS Depleted *Length: 375mm *Weight: 2.2kg *Barrel: 254mm *Production Years: 2040 - Present *Country of Origin: Singapore Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Annihilator is Seraph's specialist weapon. The Annihilator has very powerful rounds, easily capable of killing enemies in one or two shots, depending on the circumstances. The Annihilator will usually only become two shots to kill if shooting through objects; however, the Annihilator has high bullet penetration power, meaning that the Annihilator can potentially get one shot kills through light pieces of cover or another player. However, what the Annihilator has in power, it lacks in fire rate, as the Annihilator is a single action revolver, similar in speed to a pump-action shotgun. The Annihilator also does massive damage to Scorestreaks. It is able to destroy UAVs and Counter UAVs with a single shot, while others can take two or more, making it a fast albeit limited alternative to launchers. The Annihilator has a yellow holographic sight with a clear center dot for precise aiming. It has virtually no sway, but the sights must be lowered between shots to cock the weapon. It has a large hipfire spread, however. The Annihilator is one of the longest specialists abilities to charge, tied Purifier, Scythe and H.I.V.E. Compared to other single-shot Specialist weapons, it has a faster fire rate than the Tempest, as well as high penetration and a lack of charging or firing delay, but lacks the explosion and chain reaction. Like aforementioned weapons, consistent accuracy is key to using the Annihilator effectively. Zombies Upon completing the revised Fly Trap easter egg in The Giant, players will be able to obtain the Annihilator in their special weapon slot. It holds a total of 18 shots, and can one-shot enemies up to round 28. Unlike other guns in the game, meleeing with the Annihilator equipped will result in the player pistol-whipping, rather than using the knife. This also applies even if the player bought the Bowie Knife. A glitch may occur when the player obtains the Annihilator where if they were downed with the Annihilator in their inventory, whether wielded or stored, the player will lose a gun and all their points will be taken at a thousand or two thousand at a time while Samantha laughs (similar to using the give all command in certain games). Gallery Annihilator BO3.png|The Annihilator in first person Annihilator Iron Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the Annihilator's iron sights Annihilator 3rd Person BO3.png|3rd person view of the Annihilator Seraph Profile BOIII.jpg|Seraph aiming her Annihilator in specialist selection menu Arsenal Accelerator GobbleGum BO3.png|The Annihilator as seen on the Arsenal Accelerator GobbleGum Trivia *Despite the Data Vault stating that the weapon originally was produced in Singapore, there is text on the weapon stating that it comes from Thailand. *In campaign, the Annihilator still requires 150 kills for the Master of Arms decoration despite having no unlocks. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Handguns